Shan & Rynna
by Rabbitzan
Summary: cough' ok, OC's? yea... Where's it going? I'm not sure...M/F


**Shan & Rynna**

_Prologue_

_Beta'd by: __Julianna/Juliannanight_

_Disclaimer: I Own the characters seen in this story please do not borrow, steal, or use them w/o my permission or knowledge, Thank you._

_Warning: Kidnapping (I will add Further Warning's if any others arise)_

A tall, pale skinned, fair haired, elven maiden strides along the deck of a yacht, her silky white dress billowing in the wind as her dazzling baby-blue pools scanned the open sea. Somehow the frills of her dress and added cloth did not snag on any branch that she ever walked past. The fabric about her neck came down and around revealingly and her sleeves only traversed as far as her elbows before continuing down to caress the ground. The dress itself had slits in both sides revealing both slender legs to a point.

Her companion was at her side also looking out to the blue waves; his eyes were also baby-blue. His finely honed muscles were taut under the tight leather's he wore, they were not however tight enough to restrict movement but nor were they too loose, any slowing of movement could cause any one pain of death. His armor was a dusty brown color allowing him camouflage and also giving him the benefit's on appearing more of traveler especially with the rest of his attire, such as the worn black boots, dust covered gloves and dark cloak. The sun shone upon the only visible part of his pitch black skin and strand of his vibrant, fiery red hair whisked past his face.

"Shan, where are we now?" The male scowled in distaste but reached within his cloak, nonetheless, pulling forth a rather worn piece of parchment, he allowed the folds to fall free then pulled the two sides apart; it was easily as wide as he was tall and tall enough to cover a little over half his height. He studied the scrawls upon it, but nothing revealed to him where they were currently. He shook his head irritably.

"Are we lost again?" He growled, she shook her head slowly, unsure, as her long golden locks cascaded down from their precarious perch on her shoulder. Her cheeks took on a pinkish hue in the light. He was mesmerized for only a moment before turning away, he hated being around her he hated that he, a drow/demon, even had emotions and loathed the fact that she was still pure, in every way possible. He muttered silent curses before he finally saw the imminent danger, the water was darkening very quickly but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky! "Hang onto something!" He yelled excitement in his voice and a hunger lingering in his eyes, finally some action was on the way. The water became choppy as the dark clouds materialized at the crack of lightning, there had been no other warning of what was to come.

Shan and Rynna both grabbed onto a nearby part of the railing as the sea came to life like an unforgiving Priestess. An onslaught of waves batted the small Yacht from side to side splashing water onto the companions, ceaselessly, mercilessly.

"Shan," Rynna screamed as a wave tore her from the rail, without thinking he dived to her pulling her to yet another nearby rail, wrapping a supporting arm about her yet still able to have both hands gripping the rail. Another wave hit, Rynna pushed back against him as he nuzzled her neck comfortingly.

The waves were growing larger with every passing second. Another wave hit nearly toppling the yacht over, Shan could distinctly hear something crack; the thought that came next surprised him, _What if we don't make it out of this alive?_ He nuzzled Rynna's neck as a tidal wave appeared in front of them.

"Rynna if we don't make it through this alive I want you to know that I…" the thought was left unfinished as the wave crashed down upon the yacht crushing it in its ferocity. Then the yacht was no more, having been turned to rubble by the pressure, there were pieces still afloat, but no sign of survivors.

Shan could feel the cold waters envelope him, he opened his eyes there was no sign of Rynna, only the light above, a fury was beginning to rage deep within, like a raging fire, as Shan wrestled with the water to reach the surface, his lungs were soon burning for air and his limbs began to numb, there seemed no end to the pull but he would not give in. He would not allow the cold harsh waters to claim him as its latest victim; he gritted his teeth and broke the surface with a feral growl taking in the crisp sea air. Shan's eyes darted this way and that searching for his companion. The storm had abated as quickly as it had come leaving only the fruit of it's destruction.

"Rynna!" He roared loud as he could, there was no answer, desperately he pleaded, diving under the water to search for her, he knew she wasn't a very good swimmer, he only prayed she was able to make it to the surface. He thrust his head out of the water once more. "Rynna!" Again there was no answer, now he was worried; he began to swim towards the Debris but stopped, only a moment to call out her name again. A slight sound reached his ears somewhere to his left, he swam towards the sound, now taking shape as Violent splashing.

"Shan," the gurgled plea kicked in the adrenalin he needed, he sped up diving below the surface to move faster the breaking the surface to look, there she was, her head broke the surface and then Shan swam, pushing debris from the Yacht out of his way. Then with one last cry she disappeared below the surface, the fight had finally abandoned her, Shan's eyes widened and dove down after her, no the sea would not claim Rynna, not this time. He pushed him self towards her sinking form his lungs were burning when he finally reached her;he caught her around the waist with one arm then proceeded to fight for the surface with the other. Shan was determined to win this battle and win it he did as he and Rynna broke the surface. However the fight was far from over as he began batting at waves and debris, using them as leverage a lot of the time until he found the choice piece of drifting wood, he roughly pushed Rynna on top of it, felt her mouth for breath and then for a pulse, she wasn't breathing. On Impulse, he clamped her nose shut and sealed her mouth with his, breathing into her mouth then pulling away. He did this five times before shefinallycoughed and began to breathe. Shan breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his exhausted body clinging to the side of the drifting wood.

Shan gave another look around, analyzing their situation when he spotted an island with his sharp vision. It was at least a couple miles away, he carefully pulled himself up next to Rynna, grabbing a passing piece of wood that somewhat resembled a makeshift paddle and he used it as such. Darkness was beginning to settle all around, coming with the setting of the sun; Shan welcomed the darkness and loathed the light of day. After all he was a creature of the _E'et Oloth_, a world below the surface, but it was no longer his home.

He wrapped himself in the comfort he was feeling, silvery moon light was much more tolerable to his sensitive eyes, one day he was sure to go blind like these surface dwellers from the sun light. A scowl crossed his features, as he released his hold on the paddle, he would lay for a bit, yes…He couldn't recall when he fell into a fitful slumber of world domination and destruction of the races, nor would he recollect the dreams when he awoke.

_-:- -:- -:-_

The seeming distant sound of waves crashing along the shore reached the sleeping drow, currently lying on his back; the sand was semi-cool from lack of the blazing sunshine upon it. Shan's lids slit open some, causing the drow to cringe and roll to one side away from the burning light of the sun. Worse yet was the sun on the white hot sand beneath him. He growled, seeing no sign of Rynna in his tear-filled vision, and began stumbling along, towards the promise of shade. _How long had I slept? _He wondered rubbing his eyes before looking to the sky, the sun hung somewhere between the morning and Afternoon leaning only slightly more toward morning.

_Appears in a puff of smoke_ Out of the Ordinary much? O.o


End file.
